


the next ten minutes

by nemju



Series: kissing prompts [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, let me pull a jkr here and declare that morning breath doesn't exist in this au, oh the grossest fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemju/pseuds/nemju
Summary: except this time, there is no crown, swishy coats, nor wistful grandeur of any sort. it's just sanghyuk in his crumpled paisley-patterned boxers with stick straight hair falling into his sleep-crusted eyes, and jaehwan requires no further reason to convince his heart to give in.(sequel toten minutes ago)





	the next ten minutes

**Author's Note:**

> #6: an overdue kiss

His entire being is heavy, deeply nestled in warmth, and Jaehwan wonders which star in the sky he has to thank for landing him in a position as this.

It takes some squinting for his vision to clear up, and what he sees never fails to make him take a moment. Sanghyuk is every bit the noble leader he has grown into over the years, time replacing the affable young boy he once knew with a fearless man that fought for his beliefs and respected by many. The edges of his face cut sharp from maturity, yet they soften in slumber, and it is a delightful contrast that melts Jaehwan’s heart.

Jaehwan traces his thumb over the faint smile lines stemming from the corners of his eyes, quietly admiring how nice they look on Sanghyuk either asleep or awake.

Sanghyuk responds at the touch, eyelids fluttering open as he finds focus on Jaehwan, who shyly retracts his hand to rest on Sanghyuk’s arm instead. For a lazy moment, Sanghyuk simply gazes at him, their heartbeats running slowly and steady side by side. Then he smiles, his eyes falling closed again.

His chilly fingers slide under their sheets, causing shivers where they clumsily make contact with Jaehwan’s torso. They anchor against the back of Jaehwan’s sleep shirt, and Sanghyuk wraps himself around him so that his arm lay as a pillow under Jaehwan’s ear.

Jaehwan grunts, the sound coming out too breathless to sting, and he really can’t help himself from smiling. He counts to three before he lets himself destroy the peace of the moment.

“We've got to be up soon, lazy bum."

Sanghyuk’s hand belatedly slides to cup the back of Jaehwan’s head, and Jaehwan has to hold back a snigger at how drowsy the movement is. He presses his face forward and sniffles into his curls, the vibrations making it tickle against Jaehwan's scalp.

“How dare you speak to a prince like that,” Sanghyuk slurs, content with staying half asleep. Jaehwan rolls his eyes, Sanghyuk quite enjoys repeating old jokes.

Thankfully, and a bit terrifyingly, it is the last day before this particular one dies.

“Did you forget? It’s coronation day, my dear king,” Jaehwan hums, tapping his fingers against Sanghyuk’s chest.

Today puts a new set of duties on Sanghyuk’s list, though most of it may be learning how to handle an even bigger crowd of admirers. The very thought of Sanghyuk all polished up and topped off with his new crown deeply pleases Jaehwan to his core. It brings a different response in Sanghyuk, whose only reaction is to exhale heavily through his nostrils.

“Ten more minutes,” Sanghyuk whines, punctuating by snuggling closer to Jaehwan. He personally has no objections to laying in bed with Sanghyuk ever, especially with how affectionate he gets in the sheets. But Jaehwan knows from experience that one little thing always leads to the same conclusion and that if they keep it up, Sanghyuk’s kingdom may just have to end up resorting to democracy by the end of the day.

“Come on, there’s a lot of good a king can do in ten minutes. Pass a law, provide for your people, end a war—"

Sanghyuk pulls back on purpose for Jaehwan to look at his exaggerated pout and the pure lack of distance from his lips steers Jaehwan’s train of thought right onto another track. As much as he would love to touch, his wrists lay trapped between their chests. So when Sanghyuk glances at him, Jaehwan takes the cue to shift just the tiniest bit closer to Sanghyuk, every inch of him aching for Sanghyuk’s lips on his.

“As king, the only good thing I look forward to doing is finally asking you to rule our kingdoms alongside me."

Jaehwan frowns as Sanghyuk grins down at him smugly. Sanghyuk not catching his advances was enough to confuse Jaehwan, so the weight of his hushed words doesn’t fully hit with how dazed he was.

“But I’m still a prince though? The only way I can do that is if you asked for my hand in marriage or something,” Jaehwan chuckles softly, mouth relaying his words as his brain drafts them out. At that, Sanghyuk tucks his chin under, his dark eyelashes fanning out prettily.

“Well? Then so be it,” Sanghyuk suggests lightly. His eye contact stays unwavering with Jaehwan’s, and they twinkle with the same galaxies Jaehwan has explored all too many times.

It only takes a second longer for it to come crashing into his senses.

Sanghyuk seems eerily at ease for the subject of discussion, but Jaehwan half atop of Sanghyuk’s body let him into feeling Sanghyuk’s erratic pulse belying the exterior.

“Are you asking me to—?”

They have never explicitly discussed their future before this, although Jaehwan knows that there is no other path that he will want to take than this. He can hardly breathe as Sanghyuk suddenly falls onto his back, relaxing into his pillow. He hums a note, grinning at the ceiling as the sound pleasantly vibrates through the room.

“Perhaps."

“Sanghyuk.”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

“Sanghyuk, w— Where are you going?”

Jaehwan sits up, watching incredulously as Sanghyuk slides out of the covers, his back towards him as his bends over to put his bedroom slippers on. Faint marks draw themselves in lines down the expense of his back, some being indentations from laying on the bedsheets and the rest making Jaehwan blush.

“May I?"

Sanghyuk spins around, bowed at the waist, palm outstretched toward Jaehwan in invitation. He looks up at Jaehwan, and the gesture is in such blatant familiarity that it makes Jaehwan’s heart thump as hard as it did all those years ago.

Except this time, there is no crown, swishy coats, nor wistful grandeur of any sort. It’s just Sanghyuk in his crumpled paisley-patterned boxers with stick straight hair falling into his sleep-crusted eyes, and Jaehwan requires no further reason to convince his heart to give in.

_He’s so beautiful._

Upon instinct, they gravitate into each other’s embrace without hesitation. Jaehwan lets Sanghyuk guide him to his bare feet, giggling only a little when he has to catch Jaehwan from tripping over the blanket. Jaehwan smiles into Sanghyuk’s neck as they rock back and forth on their feet, every waltz they had ever learnt now lost in time.

“About that— you know, you don’t need to give me an answer just yet,” Sanghyuk says nervously, his arms tightening around Jaehwan’s waist.

“I think you know me well enough to know what I’ll say,” Jaehwan chuckles shyly as Sanghyuk sighs in relief, a deep flush overtaking his cheeks. It is an answer that has taken years to solidify, and Jaehwan has never been so sure of any other decision than this.

It’s as dreamy and cottony as it always is when Jaehwan nudges his chin up in shy invitation, initiating a tentative brush of nose against cheek before Sanghyuk finally obliges him and closes the distance between them. He marvels how much they have let their lives entangle with the other, unable to imagine living without anyone like Sanghyuk.

The prince’s little heart keeps soaring as his king kisses him breathless, over and over for the next ten lifetimes.

**Author's Note:**

> the more deprived i am of hyuken the grosser it gets im sorry!!!! my serious case of creative constipation is still going strong but ive always wanted to write this ten minutes sequel based off this [iconic duet](https://youtu.be/g03joGMamlg?t=45) swoon
> 
> catch me at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_nemju) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/nemju) if you wanna say hi !! :)
> 
>   
> [♡](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUbyYUkgSAM)  
>  
> 
>   
>   
> 


End file.
